Beaten
by Kasara
Summary: Kagome's had a very hard life. But now, she is in college. She thought she could turn her life around. But as her boyfriend becomes more and more abusive, can Inuyasha protect her, and control his feelings for her at the same time?
1. The meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…unfortunately….hehe.**

**Couples: InuyashaXKagome; SangoXMiroku;**

* * *

With a shaky breath, Kagome closed her eyes. Still black and blue from her boyfriend's latest trouble, all she wanted to do was sleep, rest. Of course, the phone had to ring. She got up as fast as she could, hoping that the ring wouldn't wake Daniel up. She let a sigh of relief when she heard Sango on the line. "Hey Sango...what's up?" "Nothing much...hey, you want to go partying?" Kagome smiled. "No...I'm not feeling up to it. "There was silence then, "Do you want me to come over?" "NO!" She said that a bit too loudly. "I mean...nah, I'm fine. I'm probably going to go to sleep. Alright? "

"Okay. See you later Kagome. "Kagome let the phone drop back onto the receiver, and turned around, just to face her boyfriend's eyes." No..."

two years later

"Inuyasha Taisho! Wake up! "With a groan, Inuyasha complied. Wiping the sleep from his amber eyes, he cursed. "Yeah Miss. Daniels?" Miss. Daniels sighed, and said, "I just told you, your partner is Kagome Higurashi." She pointed to a raven-haired beauty, which promptly covered her face with her hair when the teacher pointed to her. "Uhh...Whatever."

Ever since Inuyasha had entered college, he had turned into a major slacker. At least he had that one girl, who he knew was smart. When the bell rang, he gathered up his things, and went to follow Kagome. "Hey Kagome! Wait for me! "Turning to him her eyes widened, and for a moment, Inuyasha thought he saw fear flash in her eyes. It was quickly suppressed though. Waiting for him, she asked, "" Yeah?" "Just wondering...what was she talking about?" Kagome shrugged. She was about to say something when a deep, rough voice yelled, "Kagome! Get your skanky ass over here!" This time, Kagome's eyes widened in fear, and the grip on her books became knuckle white. "I...I g-gotta go." She then scrambled away from him, to be grabbed at the throat by a dark-haired man.

"What did you think you're doing, talking to that man?" "H-he was asking be about the assignment in c-class." His eyes narrowed, before he let go of her. "Don't you ever talk to him again?" And with that, he wrenched her into a hallway, and out into the yard.

As Inuyasha watched the scene, his eyebrows furrowed. The man seemed aggressive to Kagome, a little bit too aggressive. He didn't get into it though. Some women got off on that kind of thing. He was about to go back into the classroom, when a man hit Inuyasha across the back. "Hey Inu!" Inuyasha turned around, and shook his head at his dark haired, blue-eyed friend. "How's it hanging?" "Heh, all good." Inuyasha shook his head. "You're such a perv." Miroku laughed.

"Took you that long to figure out? Hey Inuyasha, heard about that new girl, Kagome?" "Uh...yeah. We have a project together." "She is a total HOTTIE! Too bad she's got a man, and boy is he rough on her! "Inuyasha shrugged as he headed to the lunchroom." Some girls get off on it. ""Yeah..." But Miroku knew there was something off about that couple...he just didn't know what...

* * *

**AN: Well, this is the first chapter…it was one of those gunho things…do you like? Hope you like it! I know it's short...but it's a promo chapter! lolz.**


	2. Spaghetti spells love in the making!

**AN: Here's chapter two! I would like to thank Daoina, Terra34, Kouga's Archi, and fallenangel112705 for the reviews!**

When Daniel drug Kagome back to her dorm, he frowned down at her. "I'm just trying to protect you Kagome…you know that, right? " Kagome nodded, and leaned against the locked door. "I know Daniel…" Even though she said that, Daniel's eyes narrowed. "No…no, you don't know that. If you did you would've stayed at the apartment, and you would've been working at the shop." He walked closer to her, and laid a hand on her cheek. "And you would've been talking to that boy so intimately." Her eyes widened as his grip on her tightened. "B…but I was just helping him wit-"A slap echoed through the air, silencing her mid-sentence. "Don't lie to me Kagome…I don't like liars. " "I-I'm not lying! " There was another slap, and Kagome let out a whimper. "Don't lie Kagome. If you have nothing to say, just be silent. " "But Daniel-" He punched her in the face, which silenced her. " Shut up! Just shut up! I'm tired of you Kagome! You never listen!" With another whimper, Kagome fell to the floor. It was going to be a long day.

"YO! Inuyasha!! Pass me the ball!" With a grunt, Inuyasha threw the ball, making it sail all the way into Miroku's willing hands. With a smirk, Miroku ran across the court, dunking the ball into the hoop just as a beautiful woman with long chocolate brown hair walked into the gym, her hips swashing to their own beat. Miroku noticed this, which made the ball drop from his hands and roll across the court. _She is hot…_With a smirk, he stepped off of the court, and ran up to her, squeezing her butt as he said, "Hey babe. How about you and me go-" He was interrupted as the woman slapped him on the face, leaving a red hand-shaped mark. "Touch me again, you hentai, and I'll break those fingers!" As the girl walked away, Miroku walked back to Inuyasha, with a wide smile on his face. "I think I'm in love. "

* * *

**Next day**

With a small groan, Kagome stepped out of the small bed she shared with her boyfriend. Making sure not to wake him up, she stepped into the bathroom, and took her clothes off. As she observed her self in the mirror, she winced. He had messed her up pretty bad, especially around the ribs. With a shake of her head, she pulled on a long-sleeved button up shirt, and dark-blue jeans. _There…covers up everything but my face…_Pulling on her white tennis shoes, she brushed her teeth, and her hair into compliance, and then looked at herself in the mirror. There was a dark blue bruise on her cheek, which seemed to take a ton of concealer to cover. _There…that's better…_With a small sigh, Kagome grabbed her books, and headed to class.

Inuyasha had surprised himself. It was ten minutes before class, and he was already dressed in baggy blue jeans, and a white wife-beater, which was covered by a deep black leather jacket. When Inuyasha reached class though, he cursed. He had forgotten his _books. _It took his five minutes to get his books and get back, but he was still early. As he slid into his desk at the back, he resisted the urge to cheer. Instead he smirked at the teacher's shocked expression. Getting comfortable, he waited for class to start.

Kagome leaned against the wall of a bathroom stall, her breathing uneven. Her boyfriend had woken up just after she left, and he was looking for her everywhere. When she heard his heavy footsteps run across the hall, she took in a deep breath, and ran out. Looking around like a deer about to get hit, she visibly relaxed when she saw nothing. As she reached the door to her class, she bit her lip. Her books were gone, lost in the rush to be safe. Taking in a deep breath, Kagome walked in.

* * *

"Kagome Higurashi! You're late, and you don't even have your books! "Kagome winced, and said, "Yes ma'am, I misplaced them. " The lie came fluidly from her lips, surprising even herself. The teacher just shook her head and said, "Well, go sit down and share with someone. " Kagome looked around for a moment and saw that Inuyasha was waving to her. With a grateful smile, she sat down next to him, scooting the desk closer so that she could look on.

After class, Inuyasha slipped his books into his bag, before he went to walk out. That's when he saw Kagome still sitting in the chair, her eyes wide, as if she was scared. Raising an eyebrow, Inuyasha walked back to her, and knelled down. "Hey Kagome, you okay?" Kagome nodded, but she still didn't get up. Inuyasha was quiet for a moment, before he grabbed her hand, and pulled her up. "Come on wench. You can't just sit here, you know." When Kagome was standing, she looked up at him. "Did you just call me wench?"

Inuyasha cocked his head, and said, "Yeah, I did. Now come on. Let's get out of here. "

Kagome smiled. _He's cute when he does that…_ Kagome nodded, and soon they were on their way to the cafeteria. Every so often Inuyasha would look at her face, his own confused. Finally he asked, "What's with all the concealer? You can barely notice, but it's making your skin a bit darker. He went to touch her face, but she dodged him as best as she could. "Woman's secret, okay? " Kagome smiled, and Inuyasha shook his head. "Whatever…"

When they reached the cafeteria, Kagome's stomach clenched in hunger, looking at the food, she realized just how hungry she was. Going into line, she grabbed some food, and followed Inuyasha to the end of the line, to the cash register. She was just about to pay for hers, when Inuyasha gave the lady the money. "You owe me. " He said as he headed for a table that was empty.

Kagome shook her head, and sat down beside him. Digging into her food, she said between bites, "I was about to pay for it, you know. " "Humph. " Kagome shook her head, and sighed. "Thank you Inuyasha." "No problem, now just let me eat! " Kagome smiled, and took another bite of her spaghetti.

**AN: Well, this was chapter two! Did ya like? Oh, and here's a question for you. Should Kagome's boyfriend come and find her with Inuyasha? And if he does should he do something about it, or should he watch from a distance and 'punish' Kagome later? Heh…I want spaghetti. **


	3. A smile and a threat

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for taking so long to put up the next chapter :p It's been written for a while now, but I was just able to ****get to a computer today: P Horrid, I know.**

* * *

While Inuyasha and Kagome munched on their food, Daniel watched, his eyes narrowed. _I don't know what she's thinking…she's disobeying me! I told her not to hang out with him!_ He was about to get up and go to her, but stopped at the last minute. Shaking his head, he sat at the table and watched a smile on his face.

" Thanks for the food Inuyasha but…I should go. " Standing up, Kagome was about to leave when Inuyasha stopped her by lightly touching her hand. " We still need to work on our project. Come by my dorm later on tonight. We have the day off tomorrow. " Grabbing a napkin, he wrote down his dorm and phone number, and handed it to her. " I'll try too. Thanks Inuyasha. " With a small smile, she waved, threw away her food, and walked off.

Inuyasha had just finished his food when Daniel slid into the seat Kagome was just in. His eyes narrowed, Inuyasha watched the man for a moment, before he realized that this man was Kagome's boyfriend. That's when he asked, "What the hell do you want? " " It's simple. I don't want you near Kagome again. Comprende? " Inuyasha growled, not liking where this was going. " Me and Kagome will do whatever we want. I'm not going to do anything to her anyway. We need to finish our project. Deal with it. " With another growl Inuyasha stood up, and walked off. " You watch it, half-breed. " Daniel said when Inuyasha was gone. " I'll be watching. "

_Three hours later…_

" Hey Kagome! Come here! " Turning from her book, Kagome smiled when she saw who it was. Putting the book down, she stood up from the library's couch, and hugged Sango. " Hey Sango! It's been a while. " " Yeah…it has. " Letting go, Sango stirred Kagome back to the couch. " You wouldn't believe what this one guy did to me! I was walking to the gym, when this man with black hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes walked up, grabbed my ass, and said some random kinky thing." Kagome giggled and said, " I think someone likes you. " Sango laughed, and then smirked. " I think you're right…and it is always fun to mess with them. " Kagome nodded and was about to say something when Daniel walked into the library. Spotting Kagome he violently gestured towards her, and Kagome stood up. " I have to go. Bye. " Kagome ran off, and Sango turned around just in time to see Kagome leaving with Daniel.

Later on that night, Daniel turned violent. They were at a small bar, one that was close to the college. Daniel was on his fifth beer. " Hey Kags –hic- I want you to be sweet tonight. No more –hic- screaming." Kagome winced while the men around them laughed. The men thought he was talking about sex, but Kagome knew what he was talking about. She was going to be hurt tonight. _I could go to Inuyasha…maybe ask him to pick me up…_ She was reaching for the note, when Daniel intercepted it. He started to read the note out loud, a blank expression on his face. "Inuyasha; Dorm 28, Number 619-2368…" Looking up at Kagome, his eyes narrowed. " Are you cheating on me Kagome?!" Eyes wide, Kagome shook her head. Grabbing her by the scruff of her shirt, he went to slap her.

That's when everyone turned away.

The slap echoed across the room., and before she could even move, there was a knife to her neck. " I should kill you now, you slut." Looking around, she was about to elbow him, but he pull the knife closer. " Move and I swear to god I will cut your throat right here. "

* * *

**AN: Did ya'll like it? Review please!**


	4. Her new haven

**AN: I'm back! Lol. Well, here is Chapter four!**

* * *

The pub was silent for a moment, until the barkeep saw what was going on. " Now wait a minute bub. " He went to walk up to the man, but stopped when Daniel cut a shallow line into Kagome's neck. " Back off. " The man raised his hands in surrender, and then he did as Daniel asked. " Now Kagome. " He whispered in her ear. " Why are you cheating on me with that half-breed?" Daniel spit the last two words out, but Kagome still said nothing. Daniel dropped the knife onto the ground, and shook her. " Listen to me! I'll kill you just as soon to look at you! " When he said that three things happened at once. Daniel was thrown across the room, the men at the bar jumped at Daniel, and Kagome ran out, falling right out of the door.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she didn't even notice the man who threw Daniel across the yard walk up to her. " Hey Kags. " Looking up, Kagome took in a deep deep breath. " Inuyasha? " Standing up, she wrapped her arms around him, and took in a shuddering breath. " Shhhh, it's okay. We'll talk about this in my dorm, okay? " Kagome nodded, and let go of him. "" I'm sorry. " Inuyasha nodded, and just when Daniel yelled in the bar, they left.

An hour later found Kagome wrapped up in a blanket on Inuyasha's bed and Inuyasha making Ramen for the two of them. Kagome was almost asleep when Inuyasha handed her a bowl of Ramen. They ate for a couple of minutes until Inuyasha asked, " How long? " Looking down into her bowl, she bit her lip. " Two, or three years. Maybe more. " Inuyasha growled, and put his Ramen on the bed-side table. " Why didn't you tell anyone? They would've helped you, you know. " Kagome said nothing, which only made Inuyasha angrier. " He almost KILLED you Kagome! And I can almost bet that he's hurt you before too! " Kagome winced, and said, " I'm sorry. "

"…You shouldn't be sorry Kagome, you should be pissed." With that, Inuyasha picked up his Ramen, and threw it into his sink. _Maybe I should leave…_Kagome thought when she saw Inuyasha step into the bathroom. _He must hate me. _Taking in a deep breath, she headed to the door, only to be stopped by Inuyasha. " Kagome, don't go. I'm sorry for yelling at you, but…I just don't understand. " He wiped a tear from her face, before she said, " I was scared. I was afraid that he would hurt my friends…my family." She continued to cry, but she still stood, as still as a statue. " Kagome-" " I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to stand on my own." Inuyasha looked at her a moment, before he wrapped his arms around her. " I'm here for you, and Sango, and all of your other friends are here for you." Kagome fell into his embrace, but she couldn't help but smile slightly. She felt safe for once, and she wanted to feel like this forever. Instead, she stopped her tears, and wiped her eyes. " What am I supposed to do Inuyasha? All of my things are in Daniel's dorm and…I don't have any where to live." Inuyasha took in a deep breath, before he smiled. " We'll get the Housing Director to get your things, and as for where you're going to live…how about with me?" He slightly smirked and then said, " We still need to do that project."

The next two weeks was quite busy for Kagome and Inuyasha. She had moved her scant belongings into Inuyasha's dorm room, got a restraining order against Daniel, and finished Ms. Daniel's project. This Friday found the pair sitting on Inu's bed watching a rerun of CSI, and snacking on some Ramen. When Kagome finished her Ramen, she threw it into the trash can, and said, " Thanks for helping me Inu. " " Hmph."

Ever since their scene a couple of weeks ago, Inuyasha had turned back into his irritatingly arrogant self, and Kagome loved it. Turning back to the show, she yawned. It was almost Midnight, and Kagome wasn't ery good at staying up late at night. " Hey Kagome. If you're tired, you can go to sleep. It's winter break for god's sake." " I know that Inu. " Kagome then ignored his snide comment, and looked around the dorm. It was _huge. _The room had enough space for two queen size beds, two desks, bookshelves, and dressers. _He must be rich…_With another small yawn, she turned back to the show, only to fall asleep during a commercial break.

Inuyasha didn't even noitce until he heard light snores coming from her side of the bed. Turning to her, he smirked and pulled his covers over her. _She really is a pretty thing. _With a small smile he turned the televison off, and climbed into the other side of the bed, to fall asleep minutes later.

* * *

**AN: Okay, do ya'll have any ideas for the next chapter? **


	5. Shopping and a scare

**AN: **_**Singsong voice: **_**Here's a new chapter!**

* * *

Waking up next to a man and feeling good about it was a new experience for Kagome. But, admit it. If you were sleeping next to Inuyasha, a man hotter then the sun, then you would feel pretty good yourself. That's when she realized that she pressed up almost crushed against him, his arm possessively around her waist. _And I like it…_ Smiling slightly, she slipped out of his grip, and stretched. 

That's when her stomach rumbled. Moving a piece of her raven hair out of her face, she went into the small kitchen, and started cooking breakfast. _And Inuyasha will wake up in 5…4…3…2…1_ "Whatcha cooking Kags?" His voice was slurred a bit, like it always was when he first woke up. It was kinda cute. "Eggs, sausage, and bacon. Toast as well." "Hmph." By the time Kagome had the food done and on the table, Inuyasha was already dressed and sitting at the table.

With a small smile, she sat down by him, and started to dig into the food. She had just finished her drink when Inuyasha asked, "Hey Kagome, my half-brother is coming over for a visit, and he's bringing some chick. That cool with you?" "Yeah. Will I need to share my bed with this 'chick'?" Inuyasha shook his head, and continued to chow down on his food. "Nah. They're staying in a hotel, for some 'alone time' as my step bro put it. "Ah..." And with that, conversation was over until Kagome picked up her plate. "I'm going to go shopping. There's nothing left in the little fridge, and I am running out of clothing. That cool with you?"

Inuyasha said nothing. "Whatever. I'll be back soon." She went to grab her purse, but Inuyasha stopped her by grabbing her hand. "Kags, let me finish my breakfast, okay? That boyfriend of yours is still out there, and I'm not going to let you go out there by yourself." Kagome tried hard not to smile. _It's so cute how her acts like he doesn't give a damn…_A few minutes later he was done. Grumbling, he put his things in the sink, and walked to the door. "Well, let's go."

**At the grocery store…**

For the most part, the trip to the grocery store was uneventful, which pleased Kagome to no end. She was still afraid that Daniel was around every corner, waiting for her to be alone. The thought sent shivers down her spine, which Inuyasha noticed. "You cold?" Kagome shook her head, and smiled. "No, I was just thinking," Inuyasha raised one eyebrow, and shrugged off his jacket, handing it to her. "Just in case." Kagome smiled wider this time, and slipped it on.

They finished their shopping, which came to a whopping total of $50. They carried the bags home, and as soon as they reached the apartment, Kagome dropped the things on the bed. "You have to go to that meeting soon, right Inu?" "Yeah." Kagome handed his jacket back to him, and said, "It's supposed to get cold tonight." Inuyasha smiled on of his rare, dashing smiles, and said, "Thanks. I'm going to go now, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can." Kagome nodded, and started to put the things up. When she turned around to face him, he was already gone. _I can't believe I've fallen for him...but it's so hard not to! _Keeping the small smile on her face, she finished putting the things up, and got on the computer. She never noticed the door open, and only at the final second did she realize that someone was in the room. She didn't even have time to scream as Daniel descended upon her.

_**Three hours later…**_

Rubbing his eyes, Inuyasha realized why he hated these meetings. They were _dull. _It took an hour to get to the community building, and it took another hour for everyone to talk about destructive decisions and the like. _At least it's for a good cause…_ When he reached the dorm, he didn't even notice how quiet it was until he threw his jacket onto the floor. _Wonder where Kags is…she usually bites my head off if I drop something on the floor. _Turning to the desk, he raised an eyebrow. The computer was on, the chair on the ground, and al the papers scattered on the floor. It took a second for his heart to start pounding out of his chest. _Where's Kagome? Maybe…she had to go somewhere…yeah…_

He then started to look for a note. A whole hour had passed before he finally gave up. _If that bastard took her…_With a curse, he kicked the fallen chair, and fell onto the bed. _I need to go find her, and I need to find her now. Maybe Sango will help…_Picking up the phone, he dialed Sango's number, and she answered on the third ring. "Yeah?" Inuyasha was silent for a moment, and then he heard Miroku in the background. "When are we going on that date?" Inuyasha sighed. "Have you heard from Kagome?" "No…I haven't heard from her since yesterday. Why? Is something wrong?" "No…just wondering. I got to go. Bye." He then hung up on her. Sitting on the bed, he buried his head in his arms, and closed his eyes. _Kagome…_

At first, Kagome didn't know where she was. She was disoriented, and her vision was blurry. That's when she heard Daniel. "You're finally up. I thought you died for a minute there." With a smirk, he pulled her up, and hung onto her by the scruff of her shirt. "I've been watching you. You think that sill piece of paper is going to scare me off? You're mine Kagome. I want you to remember that. Every breath you take, every move you make, is for me." Kagome laughed. "What are you, The Police?" That earned a throw to the ground, and a kick to the ribs. "Don't mess with me Kagome. I love you, but you deserved to be killed."

Kagome just laughed again. She knew she had nothing to lose. 'You're funny Daniel. Last I remembered I was the only one who could stand to be without you without gagging. And trust me that was only because of my will." He growled, and kicked her again. "You're not going anywhere Kagome. You're stuck here, and you are going to be _mine. _No piece of paper or half-cocked demon is going to stop that."

Kagome winced. She missed Inuyasha. Missed his voice, his eyes, and the way he was so kind, but pretended not to care. She looked up at him, and frowned. "Jealous? Ha, I would be too if I was you. I mean, you're not even an atom compared to Inuyasha." It was dead silent for a moment, before he snarled, "You bitch." Grabbing her arm, he dragged her from the room, and into a small bedroom. Tying her to the bedposts, he smirked. "I'll show you who's who." Leering down at her, he ripped off her clothing, and pulled his zipper down. All Kagome could do was close her eyes.

* * *

**AN: You like? **

**The Police was a band in the 80's who sung the song 'Every breath you take.' It was a song about a stalker, and the main singer was Sting. **


	6. Author's note

Hello guys, I am so sorry it took me so long to update. DON'T WORRY THOUGH! A new chapter is being written as I type this message. I had a lot of family and computer problems going on, and when I finally got everything set to rights, I had writer's block for the story. Don't worry though; I have a lot of ammo for this story now. Of course, comments on what to do next are **always **appreciated! Love you lots!!!

xXx

Kasara


	7. The new threat

**AN: Hey guys! Well, here is the new chapter! Sorry it took so long!**

* * *

Two days had passed, and in those two days, hell had wreaked havoc upon the College Campus. Everywhere, there were posters about Daniel and Kagome, all of which had mysteriously disappeared the day after they had been put up. 

Inuyasha was close to the breaking point when his brother and his girlfriend, Krystal came. It was a cold day, and the clouds were black, restless, and just like Inuyasha's temper. He had been mapping the city when there was a knock on the door.

His heart beating a mile a minute, he stood up from the desk and flung the door open, only to reveal his half brother, and his girlfriend. A growl coming from his throat, he let the two in. Without being asked, Sesshomaru sat down, pulling Krystal to where she was sitting on his lap.

"Inuyasha, it's ni-" "I don't give a damn Sesshomaru. I…" He drifted off, clearly agitated. His ears pointing straight up, he took in a deep breath before he said, "I need your help. My…my friend's been kidnapped." "And what does this do with me? I came here only to observe your college habits."

Glaring steadily at Sesshomaru's cold gaze, he continued. "This woman, her name's Kagome…and she means everything to me." Sesshomaru laughed. "You said that about Kikyou too, didn't you? I don't see you two-" He was cut off by Krystal. "Help him, Sesshy. It won't hurt too much now wills it?" Her sharp sapphire eyes dancing mischievously, she took hold of his hand, and smiled. "Besides, you remember us at first, don't you?"

With a resigned sigh, Sesshomaru took a lock of Krystal's jet black hair, and rolled it around his finger before he said, "Fine Inuyasha. I'll need something of hers, along with a picture. It will be of a great help if you find me something of her kidnapper's as well.

Rolling awake, Kagome winced at the fresh bruises that covered her healing body. Opening her wary eyes, she realised that she was in complete darkness. Her heart beating a mile a minute, she sat up, and made a sound of surprise when she realised that she was handcuffed. A curse escaping her lips, she leaned against the oddly cold, hard wall, but as soon as she had gotten comfortable, a light flickered on.

"Kagome, it's nice to see you back where you belong." Walking closer to Kagome, she could almost tell what he wanted to do to her. When he kneeled onto the ground and cupped her face, she flinched away, but Daniel's rough hands kept her face in his hold. "Why are you acting like this baby? You know I love you, don't act like this.

A scoff coming from Kagome's lips, she scuffled away from him, before she said, "You don't love _me. _You don't even love the _idea _of me. All you love is someone to push around." There was a silent curse, before Kagome was propelled against the wall. Wincing as the handcuffs pulled at her hand which was attached to the bed, she tried to drown out Daniel's word, but it didn't work.

"I try to be a good man to you, and Kagome dear, you know that. I've kept you safe from harm for such a long time Kagome, and I've helped you become what you are." "And what's that Daniel? A pathetic, good-for-nothing woman who's scared of her own shadow?" She chuckled darkly at that, which just incited another round of slaps.

"That man you've been staying with has been a bad influence on you. I'll have to deal with him separately. What was his name again? Inuyasha?" A cruel smile befell his face as he said this, and Kagome couldn't help but shiver. "Don't you _dare _touch one hair on his head you asshole. He's more of a man then you'll ever be."

Daniel did nothing except roll his eyes. "That's what I love about you Kagome. You're just so headstrong." With that, he slapped her again. "You're that much harder to break, and god knows that I love a challenge." Sitting beside her, he sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Dear Kagome, if only you could _understand._ I do all of this because I love you." Looking up at him, Kagome's face clearly showed how much stock she put into that. "You don't know the meaning of the word Daniel, so don't you _dare _utter it." This merely caused him to chuckle again. "Oh well, soon enough none of this will matter. If I can't have you, then nobody can."

Time passed. Inuyasha had given Sesshomaru an article of her clothing, along with one of Daniel. _Damn bastard…as soon as I get my hands on him…_ Clenching his hands together, he ignored the looks of Miroku and Sango as they sat across from each other in the booth of McDonalds. "You know Sango." Miroku said, trying to clear up the clearly tense conversation. "You would look very nice in a skirt. And a tank-top. Yes."

Smiling at that, he thought about the many ways he could take advantage of that situation. His mind was interrupted though, when Inuyasha stood up, slamming down his Big Mac as he did so. "Sitting here won't find Kagome Damn it! Why won't you two let me join in with Sesshomaru and Krystal?! They probab-"

Sango cut him off. "If you keep on stressing, and running around 24-7 looking for her, you won't have any energy left when you find her to save her, or beat the hell out of Daniel. So, sit down and eat your damn burger."

Inuyasha obeyed instantly. He knew Sango was right, but still, it didn't feel right. While Kagome was suffering, being abused by someone who she had put her trust in, he was in McDonalds eating a damn burger! Chewing the tasteless meat, he sighed and leaned against the booth seat. _As soon as I finish with this, I'm going to leave and look for Kagome, no matter wha-_

He was cut off by Sesshomaru and his girlfriend walking in, both looking pale, tired, and hungry. "We think we've found her." Krystal said, her voice tainted with exhaustion. "It's an apartment, on the bad side of town."

Inuyasha jumped up at that, but was stopped by his brother. "We can't go rushing into this. There's something that's…not quite right about the place. There's an aura around it…an aura that is slightly reminiscent of our old friend."

Inuyasha winced at that, and numbly took a sip of his Sprite. _Our friend…who could that be? _And then it hit him. The one demon that had always beaten the two brothers, the demon that had screwed around with them since they were old enough to fight. _Naraku._

If he had anything to do with this, Inuyasha was sure, more sure then his own life, that something deeper then their current situation was at stake. _But what?_

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it! Please review, and if you have ideas, I'll be glad to hear them!**


End file.
